the_sanctumfandomcom-20200214-history
District 1
POPULATION : 1,500,000 An urban area that was once the central business district of the city. District 1 is a skyline of offices, sky scrapers, casinos and entertainment centres. The people of the first district tend to be sons and daughters of Proles' influential and elite. Very few of them have learned of hardship and are very keen on keeping the old spirit of the city alive. The city is bustling with activity and wealth. The political office in this area is The Order of Truth - which mostly deals in the distribution of entertainment, news, education and culture. The Black Area There is a suburb in this District that got destroyed by a fire. This area is slowly being retaken by businesses - can't afford to leave any real estate alone for too long here - but for the most part is still restricted to the public. What most may not think of when they consider that is that the militia is keeping an eye on it, with constant monitoring. If anything starts to move in that area, they'll find out. Culture The atmosphere in District 1 is energetic and as decadent as anything else you might run across in the dome. Actually, it's more decadent, because District 1 remembers the way things were before, the way life operated beforehand, and they refuse to forget it. This much is obvious in the aesthetic apparent as one walks through the streets - kept relatively clean and even with the occasional fountain, water piped in from District 2, only after having been thoroughly filtered first, of course. The District is filled with different cultural pockets - as all of them are - but it's difficult to ignore the French influence as one nears the area where most of the casinos tend to be clustered. Basically just walk towards the big Eiffel Tower recreation and you'll be knee-deep in pan-au-chocolat and crepes before you know it. Regardless of whichever subculture you happen to be walking through though, it will be lit up and vying for your attention. To the Immune District 1 is the place where the wealthiest citizens of the Sanctum live. In general, the residents of District 1 are best considered to be the people fiddling while Rome burns, interested in debauchery, social status, and material wealth. Due to their rather seditious and revolutionary attitude, most Immune are not even allowed into the well-guarded district, though "pet" Immune who don't mind being fetishized are welcomed. Education Unlike other Districts, those who live in this district still appreciate education for education's sake, rather than a direct data upload for whatever skill is applicable. That isn't to say they don't take a few short cuts here and there, but for the most part - education, the way it used to be, is as much a status marker as wealth itself. The students in District 1 take more time with their learning, but tend to have more well-rounded education, as well as knowledge of superfluous things such as art and ancient history. To a degree, they are keeping older cultures around longer than they might have been otherwise, even if only via theoretical understanding. The children in District 1 also don't tend to have the pressing necessity of starting work or apprenticeships at an early age, and thus have the luxury of time to spend learning in accelerated but not quite so artificial manners. Safety Street crime is almost unheard of, with frequent patrols run by private security companies. White collar crime, on the other hand, as well as far less savory things such as human trafficking, are alive, well, and out of sight. A large enough pile of credits can cover up almost any sin. Entertainment If you have money, you can find it here. The clubs are the best and brightest, vying for customers. Casinos are everywhere. And other cultural activities, from theater to dance to concerts to live sex shows can be easily found with a network search. If you can dream it, it exists, and someone is selling tickets. Food The train that runs directly between Districts 1 and 2 for food supply arrives three times a week - meat that arrives is typically fresh from ranches in District 2, but there is a bit of cloned meat for various lesser menu items where it wouldn't be as noticeable. They aren't without their greedy business owners, after all. Vegetables, dairy - basically if you want the real deal and you have the dosh for it, District 1 is the easiest place to obtain your natural vitamins. Having certain things in your possession elsewhere might get you strange looks, but here? You'd get them if you had anything less. Clothing Please see article: Clothing Attitudes * District 1: The last bastion of culture in a world gone mad. * District 2: It doesn't do to be rude to the help. * District 3: They do invent such lovely things, and don't believe they're better than they ought to be. * District 4: Some people just want a free lunch. * Bifrons: Our saviors, the lifeblood of the Sanctum. * The Militia: We'd say they've outlived their usefulness, but the monkeys in District 4 will fling their excrement, and the children need somewhere to learn some discipline. * The Immune: If only all of them were as polite as that charming Malcolm Reed fellow, but they're mostly ungrateful, petulant brutes. Locations Picture inspiration here. Restaurants Restaurant name * What * Where * Background * Ambiance Other Commercial Locations Location name * Description Category:District 1 Category:Culture Category:Location